Chocolate Snow !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: OS Final Série Chocolat. L'année a été longue et chargée en surprises. Le moment est venu pour passer de secret à vérité, mais toujours de façon chocolatée ! HPDM


**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Chocolate Snow !

**Genre**** : **Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating : **M

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de cette série ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir passé dix mois en votre compagnie pour cette aventure tout en chocolat. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre seraà la hauteur de vos attentes pour cette série.

BONNE LECTURE !^^

* * *

**Chocolate Snow !**

Les premières neiges étaient passées, recouvrant de leur blancheur immaculée les plaines de Poudlard, témoins d'une scène de désastre qui resterait longtemps dans les mémoires, même si le pire avait été évité grâce à de bons préparatifs et au courage de nombreux sorciers.

Peu avant le début des vacances de Noël, Voldemort avait lâché son armée sur l'école de sorcellerie, espérant s'en emparer et prendre comme otages tous les élèves, s'assurant ainsi une main mise sur la totalité de la communauté sorcière. Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore, Harry et l'Ordre du phénix ne l'avaient pas entendu de cette oreille et après un combat acharné, le seigneur des ténèbres était tombé face à la rage de vivre d'un jeune homme de 17 ans.

Les images de la bataille étaient ancrées plus fortement que jamais dans l'esprit du Survivant qui avait déjà vu bien trop d'horreurs dans sa courte vie. Tout tournait si vite que sa mémoire n'était plus qu'un patchwork morbide de cris enragés, de hurlements de terreur, de gémissement de douleur et d'un rire démoniaque à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Non pas qu'Harry eût besoin de face de serpent pour arborer une coiffure explosive mais ça n'arrangeait quand même rien.

L'hiver avait engloutit l'écosse sous une vague de froid mais ça n'avait encore été rien comparé à la sensation glacée des détraqueurs qui s'étaient ralliés aux troupes ennemies. Ils avaient été si nombreux que même deux semaines après, des frissons secouaient encore fréquemment le corps du sorcier aux yeux verts.

S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux... mais Voldemort avait travaillé comme un damné pour opposer à ses adversaires un tutti-frutti de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de plus atroce dans le monde magique. Harry n'en avait heureusement pas vu grand chose, si concentré qu'il était pour accomplir sa destinée et définitivement effacer du paysage ce psychopathe qui aurait mieux employé son temps à faire un procès à son chirurgien esthétique plutôt qu'à venir emmerder les honnêtes gens.

Le duel avait été long et éreintant et il avait entendu la mort murmurer à son oreille plus d'une fois mais à la fin du combat, c'était lui qui se tenait encore (plus ou moins) debout tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus qu'une pile informe et fumante sous une robe noire en lambeaux. Et après ça... le trou noir.

Harry s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Il avait la tête dans le brouillard et le corps enfoncé dans la mélasse mais avec uniquement du blanc autour de lui et cette caractéristique odeur aceptisé, il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître les lieux. Il y avait pris un abonnement sur le long terme depuis sa première année après tout. Ensuite, il lui avait fallu au moins vingt minutes pour se remettre le cerveau à peu près dans le bon sens... juste pour que Mrs Pomfresh le scannât de tous les côtés avec sa baguette avant de lui faire ingurgiter une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait aussi parlé mais tout ce qu'il avait saisi s'était résumé à "Mr Potter" et "chameau"... allez savoir ce qu'un chameau venait foutre dans l'infirmerie de l'école, lui il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre.

À son réveil suivant, il avait déjà l'esprit un peu plus clair. Pomfresh lui avait permis de rester conscient plus longtemps cette fois-ci et il en avait profité pour poser des questions. Un tas de questions. Assez pour la soûler et permettre à Ron et Hermione de venir à son chevet pour qu'ils se chargeassent de la corvée d'explications.

La première chose non négligeable qu'il avait remarqué, c'était que ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient en bonne santé. Hermione boitait un peu et Ron avait le bras gauche recouvert de bandages mais ils étaient tous deux vivants et souriants.

Ils lui avaient raconté tout ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil réparateur mais il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille parce qu'en vérité, une seule et unique chose l'intéressait : comment allait Drago et où était-il ? Bien sûr, poser la question directement aurait paru suspect alors durant tout le temps de leur visite, il avait croisé les doigts pour que son nom vînt naturellement dans la conversation.

Il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Sa peur et sa frustration avaient aisément pu passer pour de la fatigue et le couple était reparti, lui promettant de revenir le voir très vite. Il en était heureux... mais c'était surtout d'un autre visiteur dont il avait besoin. Et puisqu'il avait été placé dans une petite chambre attenante à la pièce principale, considérant son identité et le faitqu'il était le patient le plus amoché parmi ceux qui n'avait pas été dans un état requérant les experts de Sainte Mangouste, il n'avait aucune idée de qui occupaient les autres lits de l'aile hospitalière.

L'attente avait commencé. Longue, terrifiante, stressante. À chaque moment où il était éveillé, il avait fixé la porte de sa chambre espérant de tout son être que la prochaine personne à pénétrer les lieux aurait ces cheveux blonds qu'il aimait tant et ce regard acier qui le faisait vibrer.

Deux semaines après la bataille, l'apathie et la tristesse avait fini par primer sur tout le reste.

_oOo_

La neige tombait doucement au dehors. Tout était aussi blanc à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre, Harry n'avait même plus l'impression de savoir faire la différence. Il était allongé dans son lit, ses blessures correctement guéries mais toujours assez fatigué. Les réserves magiques ça ne se recharge pas d'un claquement de doigt, lui avait dit Mrs Pomfresh. Et comme la magie contribue pour plus de moitié à bien faire fonctionner un sorcier, il devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre d'être suffisamment régénéré avant de pouvoir enfin espérer partir à la recherche de son amant.

Dit comme ça, il avait l'impression d'être un de ces lapins à piles qui ne tenaient pas la distance face à Duracell... les idées débiles qu'on peut avoir quand on s'ennuie ferme !

Car bien entendu, malgré qu'en deux semaines il n'avait ni vu ni entendu parlé de Drago, Harry sentait parfaitement au fond de lui que son serpentard allait bien. Sa part rationnelle logée quelque part dans son cerveau savait pertinemment que dans la cohue post-bataille avec la traque des derniers mangemorts, les procès en pagaille, la reconstitution d'un gouvernement légitime, les funérailles et autres évènements, Drago avait probablement eu autant d'obligations que de problèmes. Après tout, même si lui n'était pas mangemort, le statut de son père jetait une ombre sur le nom Malfoy et il était de son devoir de redresser les choses.

Cependant, sa part émotionnelle douloureusement greffée au milieu de sa poitrine refusait tout cela et criait après lui. Si bien que l'uniformité blanche unissant l'intérieur et l'extérieur finissait pas s'étendre jusqu'à la sensation de froid qui refusait de le quitter.

En temps normal, la neige rendait tout ce qu'elle touchait plus doux et plus beau, mais là... elle le privait simplement de sa chaleur. Comme les détraqueurs. Et sans magie, pas de patronus.

C'était maintenant le soir du réveillon de Noël. Comme depuis quelques jours, un silence de mort régnait autour de lui. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous confortablement enfouis au fond de leur lit, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant au bal du lendemain qui célébrerait Noël autant que la chute de Voldemort. Et lui ? ... Il oscillait entre ses tristes pensées et ses cauchemars.

Réveillon ou pas, il était encore parti pour une nuit agitée.

_oOo_

Les images étaient abominables, les sensations douloureuses comme des pics de glace enfoncés dans son corps. Il avait froid... tellement froid ! Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ? Pourquoi était-il encore seul ? Il courait dans le noir, hurlant au néant ce prénom qui avait tant de fois été synonyme de réconfort. Répondrait-il cette fois-ci ? Le laisserait-il s'épuiser et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force d'avancer ?

Non ! Il refusait d'abandonner. Sa détermination – que certains préféraient nommer entêtement – lui avait toujours permis de survivre à tout. Alors là encore...

Le vent soufflait, chuchotant à son oreille. Mais ce n'était plus le râle glaçant d'un détraqueur, c'était une brise légère, comme une caresse. Si douce et pourtant puissante au point de plonger soudainement son corps transis de froid dans un cocon de chaleur. Ses gémissements de terreurs se muèrent graduellement en ronronnement de plaisir. Le vide n'était plus, le blanc ne réapparaissait pas. Il n'y avait que des couleurs apaisantes qui effaçaient les images dures hantant son esprit.

Et brutalement, il ouvrit les yeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

- Enfin réveillé ? Murmura une voix de velours.

Un frisson violent le traversa de part en part. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Car maintenant qu'il était conscient, il pouvait vivement sentir ce corps brûlant lové derrière lui et le prenant en cuillère, deux bras forts autour de son torse et un nez taquin enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait protéger son corps et son esprit du froid aussi efficacement que le ferait le plus puissant des patronus.

- Drago ? Souffla Harry d'une voix enrouée.

- J'espère bien que c'est une question rhétorique parce que je serais plutôt contrarié que tu aies besoin de t'assurer de l'identité de la personne qui peut se permettre de se glisser dans ton lit pour te prendre dans ses bras, commenta le blond de son ton si typiquement lui, alliant le sarcasme et la douceur.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer de soulagement, resserrant les bras autour de lui et se lovant un peu plus dans le cocon qu'offrait le corps de Drago. Le blond déposa un baiser dans son cou, inspirant profondément le parfum de la peau si délicate juste derrière l'oreille.

- Je t'ai attendu, murmura Harry, ne sachant pas s'il voulait que sa voix trahisse plus sa colère ou sa déception.

- Je suis désolé. Le Département de la justice magique a été un peu submergé suite à la bataille et ils ont rechigné un sacré bout de temps avant de me laisser partir, dit Drago avec contrition.

- Tu as été arrêté ? S'enquit Harry, partagé entre l'agacement vis-à-vis des autorités et le soulagement de savoir que son amant n'avait pas passé ces deux dernières semaines quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

- Plutôt prévisible considérant les exploits de mon foutu paternel, grogna Drago. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec ses activités extra-curriculaires mais mon nom de famille n'est plus trop un passe-droit dans les couloirs du ministère. Heureusement, Severus et Dumbledore m'ont sorti de cette galère. Être le petit-ami du héros du monde sorcier ça aurait aidé sur mon CV mais je n'avais pas envie de jouer cette carte pour sortir de prison, plaisanta Drago. Ça aurait paru vraiment trop pratique.

- Pardon, marmonna Harry d'un air penaud.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Drago.

- J'aurais dû être là pour toi, tenta d'expliquer Harry avant d'être couper par un grognement agacé.

- C'est pas vrai, j'me suis toujours dit que Granger abusait un peu avec sa théorie du complexe du héros mais en fait elle avait vraiment tapé dans le mille, se lamenta le blond.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Tu crois que pendant que j'étais trimballé d'un bureau à l'autre, interrogé par quinze aurors différents tout ce que je pensais c'était "Où diable est super Harry dont le seul but dans la vie est de venir à mon secours" ? Bien sûr que non ! J'étais simplement fou d'inquiétude parce que je savais que tu étais dans un lit d'hôpital que je n'étais pas auprès de toi pour te soutenir. S'il y en a bien un qui a failli à son devoir d'amant c'est moi ! S'exclama le serpentard excédé.

- Moins fort ! Je ne veux pas que Pomfresh débarque et te foute dehors, paniqua Harry en essayant de sortir la tête de son cocon pour entendre s'il y avait de l'activité de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Harry... tu me prends pour un gryffondor ou quoi ? Demanda sérieusement Drago.

- Non pourquoi ? Demanda le brun interloqué au point d'en oublier son inquiétude.

- Parce que les gryffondors ça fonce dans la mêlée sans la moindre préparation. Je ne suis peut-être revenu au château qu'en début de soirée mais j'ai eu largement assez de temps pour organiser ma visite nocturne à tes côtés. L'infirmerie est vide de patient, il est 3h du matin – Joyeux Noël soit dit en passant – et j'ai demandé à Dobby de mixer le lait de poule de Pomfresh avec une potion de sommeil pour être sûr qu'elle n'émerge pas avant au moins 8h. J'ai bardé ta chambre de sorts de silence et j'ai placé une alarme sur l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour être prévenu si quelqu'un approche. Si tu pensais que j'allais laisser un impondérable gâcher ma première nuit dans tes bras depuis deux semaines tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil !

Face à ce discours passionné, Harry ne put que sourire comme un malade, se contorsionnant autant que possible pour venir voler un baiser à son si parfait petit-ami.

- J'ai vraiment perdu le sens de la réalité hein ?

- J'aurais du mal à t'en vouloir si tes deux semaines ont été aussi épouvantables que les deux miennes, répondit Drago.

Harry se rembrunit presque immédiatement.

- C'était de ne pas savoir qui était le plus dur. Ron et Hermione sont venus aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient mais ils ne parlaient que de nos amis communs et de ce qui se passait au niveau politique. Pomfresh ne laissait passer personne d'autre, arguant que je n'étais pas en état d'être agressé par mon armée de fans et de soupirants. Elle a même chassé Dumbledore à coups de balais parce qu'elle connaît mieux que personne sa manie de toujours choisir le moment où je suis dans au plus mal pour me sortir un autre de ses secrets qui me pourrit la vie.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est qu'il a toujours fait, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est pas franchement de sa faute, il faisait au mieux vu les circonstances mais chaque fois j'étais couché à l'infirmerie ou blessé quand il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi. Il m'a parlé de l'attaque de Voldy et de la protection de ma mère juste après la débâcle de la pierre philosophale. Le journal de Jedusor et mes similitudes avec lui alors que je venais de me faire à moitié bouffer par un basilic, le foutoir du retourneur de temps juste après les détraqueurs en troisième année et puis Fudge et la récompense du tournoi alors que je récupérais à peine de la résurrection de face de serpent, et enfin cette cent fois damnée prophétie alors que je venais de voir mourir mon parrain, énuméra Harry avec indifférence.

- Donc... heureusement que la guerre est finie parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais longtemps pu tenir le rythme avec une vie comme la tienne.

- On s'y fait, assura Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé une semaine dans le cirage et une autre à me ronger les sangs parce que je n'avais aucune moyen de savoir ce qui se passait pour toi. Au final, j'ai laissé la dépression prendre le pas sur le reste... et tout ce que je pouvais sentir c'était le froid, dit Harry d'une voix assourdie en frissonnant à ce souvenir.

Instinctivement, Drago se pressa contre son dos passant sa jambe par-dessus celles d'Harry.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Oui... mais c'est pas évident d'oublier ça. Cette peur, ce vide... ton absence c'était comme faire face à un détraqueur sans baguette.

Sentant que son amant avait de plus en plus le moral dans les chaussettes, Drago se redressa en position assise et releva Harry avec lui pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ne relâchant jamais la prise de ses bras autour de lui.

- Je crois que je sais ce qu'il te faut, chuchota Drago en caressant amoureusement les cuisses et le dos de son brun.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux pour l'interroger du regard et le blond lui répondit par un sourire en coin avant d'appeler :

- Sappy !

Aussitôt, une elfe de maison apparut, demandant ce que le maître désirait.

- Mon habituel Sappy, mais la version royale, commanda Drago.

- Tout de suite Maître Drago Malfoy, monsieur ! Répondit la petite créature avec enthousiasme.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'elfe revint avec un plateau sur lequel était posé un grand mug fumant. À peine Harry avait-il vu le mug que l'arôme puissant du chocolat lui assaillit les narines. Il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux presque mécaniquement pour laisser ce parfum tant aimé lui purger la tête de ses pensées les plus sombres.

Drago saisit le mug et congédia l'elfe, présentant la boisson chocolatée à son amant.

- Le remède miracle contre les nuits de cauchemars, commença Drago. Cacao Malgache en importation directe de Madagascar, mélangé avec du lait de licorne de la réserve de Brocéliande pour passer de la recette classique à la recette des rois. Le baume de l'âme capable d'en panser toutes les blessures.

Harry prit le mug avec délicatesse, humant de nouveau le doux fumet dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Avec révérence, il porta le liquide à ses lèvres et le laissa envahir sa bouche, électrisant ses papilles et activant ses plus beaux souvenirs en mémoire de ce goût onctueux. Un autre frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale mais le plaisir était immanquable cette fois-ci, autant que l'était le gémissement d'extase qui s'échappa après avoir avalé le chocolat chaud. Incapable de résister, il en prit une autre gorgée, réitérant la réaction de son corps.

- Je parie que tu n'as jamais rien goûté de meilleur susurra Drago à son oreille, ses mains se baladant délicatement sur le corps blotti contre lui.

Enivré par le chocolat, respirant le parfum dégagé par le mug comme un drogué, Harry s'abstint presque de répondre, jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs défilant toujours dans son esprit ne lui rappelassent ce que sa langue avait savouré de meilleur encore.

Les yeux vitrés d'un désir ardent, Harry fit léviter le mug jusqu'à la table de chevet, ne réalisant même pas qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Son corps qui était encore faible une heure plus tôt était maintenant parcouru d'un courant d'énergie si puissant qu'il le sentait juste sous la surface de sa peau, prêt à exploser.

Il avait eu si froid ces derniers temps, la solitude rongeant son âme comme un poison et en l'espace de vingt minutes, tout avait été balayé par la présence et les attentions particulières de sa raison de vivre. Il ne l'aurait jamais appelé ainsi en temps normal mais c'était un fait indéniable maintenant. La coquille vide qu'il était s'était remplie de chaleur et ses batteries à plat étaient de nouveau chargées à bloc.

Il entendit vaguement Drago l'interroger mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait besoin de plus que le simple câlin que son amant lui avait donné. Il avait besoin de goûter à plus que ce chocolat délicieux à en faire ronronner le Diable lui-même.

Alors il se laissa porter par ses envies et fondit sur ces lèvres purpurines qui pouvaient s'occuper à mieux qu'à simplement parler. Pris au dépourvu, le serpentard mis un peu de temps à rebrancher son cerveau court-circuité et Harry en profita pour affirmer sa dominance sur ce baiser digne d'un affamé. Sa langue émoustillée par le cacao se mit à explorer la bouche offerte à la recherche de la saveur encore plus merveilleuse de son amant. Car n'importe qui pouvait goûter au chocolat, mais cette langue qui bataillait avec la sienne était sa propriété exclusive et il ferait en sorte que ça reste ainsi.

Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise de Drago comme s'il s'agissait de sa ligne de vie et bien vite, il passa d'une position assise de biais à une position à califourchon sur son amant qui grogna sourdement dans leur baiser lorsque Harry fit se rencontrer leurs entre-jambes.

Les soupirs qui fusèrent ensuite des deux amants étaient autant dus au plaisir qu'au soulagement de se retrouver enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, suffisamment en bonne santé malgré la récente bataille pour s'adonner à des activités plus excitantes qu'un simple câlin platonique. La pression des deux semaines précédentes s'évaporèrent comme une potion de Londubat bannie d'un mouvement de baguette par Rogue.

Harry serrait si fort le tissu de la chemise de son blond qu'il l'arracha presque tandis que Drago faisait voyager ses mains avidement sur les cuisses de son brun enthousiaste puis sous sa chemise d'hôpital pour caresser son dos. Plus que le désir ardent de sentir la peau si douce de son petit-ami, c'était surtout le besoin de le sentir vivant et chaud contre lui qui poussait le jeune Malfoy à tâter tous les muscles à sa disposition, chaque fois en gagnant un ronronnement appréciatif en retour.

Ayant voyagé sur toutes les parcelles de corps accessibles, les mains de Drago s'arrêtèrent au niveau du visage de Harry pour le prendre en coupe, rompant finalement ce baiser marathon. Le souffle court, il riva son regard acier dans les prunelles émeraudes et les fixa avec intensité comme s'il essayait de graver dans sa mémoire toutes les nuances de verts qui se mélangeaient dans ces yeux uniques. Harry entreprit bien vite de faire la même chose, les points crispés sur le col de son amant.

Un silence contemplatif s'ensuivit, aucun de deux jeunes gens prompts à le rompre.

- Ne me connais-tu donc pas encore par cœur malgré tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble ? Demanda Harry dans un chuchotement.

- Je te connais mieux que moi-même mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir t'apprendre de nouveau chaque fois que je te vois. Dans le cas contraire j'aurais peur que ma mémoire me fasse défaut et ne te rende pas justice, répondit Drago d'une voix tout aussi basse.

Harry scruta son serpentard avec plus d'insistance encore. Il y avait quelque chose de plus au fond de ces yeux gris et cela lui serra le cœur parce qu'il partageait ce sentiment également. Son vis-à-vis ayant noté son inconfort lui offrit un léger sourire empreint de tristesse.

- Je vois que tu l'as réalisé aussi Harry, dit-il avec douceur. À quel point nous avons été proche de nous perdre à jamais dans cette guerre.

Les chaînes qui emprisonnaient le cœur du jeune gryffondor se serrèrent plus encore, le laissant presque suffocant. Il sentit ensuite ses yeux le piquer, l'impact de la réalisation le frappant de plein fouet. Bien sûr, ces derniers temps il avait été inquiet plus que jamais de ne pas voir Drago auprès de lui mais l'idée que le blond aurait pu être tué dans la bataille ne s'était jamais ancrée dans son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en prenne conscience.

Maintenant que son amant été revenu cependant, les "Et si..." commencèrent à hanter ses pensées.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma sans émettre le moindre son. Il mordilla ensuite sa lèvre inférieure, ne faisant finalement pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas se briser au premier mot prononcé. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite avec hésitation sur le visage de Drago, le caressant avec fébrilité comme s'il avait peur que le serpentard se dissipe dans un nuage de fumée.

Tout doucement, le blond attira le brun contre lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres malmenées.

- Je suis toujours là Harry, murmura-t-il avec dévotion.

- Pour combien de temps encore ? Demanda le brun d'une voix tremblante.

- Pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi et plus encore. Parce que j'ai compris une chose importante suite à notre séparation forcée : il ne reste encore que la mort qui puisse nous séparer, mais je refuse de la laisser faire, répondit-il avec assurance.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Continua le gryffondor.

- Lorsque le moment sera propice, je te poserai _la _question qui fera du "tu" et du "je" un "nous" pour l'éternité, déclara Drago avec une force de conviction époustouflante.

La surprise fit hoqueter Harry et de nouveau il scruta les yeux de Drago pour trouver la preuve de cette promesse. Le regard plein de détermination qu'il reçut en retour le détendit immédiatement.

- Lorsque le moment sera propice, je répondrai à cette question par un "oui" ferme et définitif, dit le sorcier aux yeux verts sur un ton empli d'affection.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les mots échangés soient scellés par un baiser passant de passionné à sauvage en l'espace d'une demi seconde. Les deux sorciers, débarrassés de leurs peurs et de leurs doutes purent redonner le champs libre à leurs hormones, frustrées d'avoir été si longtemps mises en veilleuse.

Harry commença par attiser l'intérêt de son amant en ondulant contre lui, frottant leurs érections naissantes dans la manœuvre et générant ainsi un concert de gémissements. Ses mains habituées ne mirent que quelques instants à se défaire de la chemise blanche qui bien vite, dévoila cette peau de neige qu'il avait tant de fois marquée dans le feu d'une étreinte.

Abandonnant la bouche savoureuse, le brun traça son chemin de sa langue et de ses dents de la mâchoire, au cou, puis à la clavicule avant de s'arrêter sur un téton rosé qu'il taquina. Le traitement prodigué par le gryffondor rendit le serpentard plus avide que jamais et ses mains puissantes prirent possession des fesses rondes pour les masser, signifiant ainsi son enjouement.

Agacé d'être encore prisonnier de leurs pantalons (ou bas de pyjama pour Harry), le brun tâtonna jusqu'à la boucle de ceinture et le bouton pour libérer son blond, faisant dans le mouvement descendre sa bouche au nombril de Drago. Ce dernier frissonna et se mordit violemment les lèvres pour retenir le cri qu'il aurait laissé échappé à la sensation de l'air frais et des doigts de son petit-ami sur son membre durci. De légers mouvements de pompe et quelques coups de langues plus tard, Drago se retrouva pantelant et totalement en érection.

Tremblant, il regarda les actions de Harry qui revint confortablement s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour faire se rencontrer leurs sexes et recommencer à se frotter contre lui tel un chat. Harry passa ses bras derrière la nuque du blond et colla son torse contre le sien, le tête enfoui dans son cou et le bassin toujours animé de petit mouvement compulsifs pour relâcher un peu de cette tension qu'ils avaient accumulée.

Drago tendit la main sur le côté et saisi le mug de chocolat chaud qui avait à l'origine déclenché cette vive réaction chez son amant et en prit une gorgée. Le liquide chaud et savoureux s'insinua dans son corps et le revitalisa presque immédiatement, le goût du chocolat exaltant ses souvenirs et le lait de licorne énergisant le reste de son être.

Sentant le parfum du chocolat tout proche, Harry eut un soubresaut d'excitation et sortit du creux de l'épaule de Drago qu'il avait marbré de plusieurs marques de dents. Reconnaissant la lueur gourmande dans ces yeux verts, Drago prit une autre gorgée de chocolat et prit les lèvres de son brun pour lui faire boire le doux nectar directement depuis sa bouche. Harry l'avala goûlument, attirant et suçant la langue adverse dans la passion du moment.

Conscient que son érection ne demandait qu'à exploser, Drago fit passer le mug dans sa main gauche derrière le dos du jeune homme ventousé contre lui pour saisir sa baguette de la main droite et faire totalement disparaître le pyjama de Harry. Celui-ci gémit sourdement du soudain changement mais ne put se résoudre à lâcher la bouche du serpentard.

Drago plongea ensuite ses doigts dans le chocolat et partit à la recherche de l'orifice de l'autre sorcier, son mouvement forgé par des heures de pratiques fut direct et sans hésitation, effleurant l'entrée de Harry d'un doigt inquisiteur. Cette caresse à un endroit si sensible fit crier le brun qui en réponse aux doigts explorateurs cambra le dos pour présenter pleinement sa croupe et libérer le passage pour son amant.

Le serpentard cessa alors de taquiner la masse tremblotante dans ses bras et commença la lentre préparation qui lui permettrait bien vite de pénétrer dans l'antre chaud. Détendu par le chocolat et l'envie, Harry accepta sans mal les doigts lubrifiés de Drago. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de préparer le membre hériger sous lui et tandis qu'il se faisait toujours élargir tendrement par les mouvements de ciseaux de deux doigts experts, il glissa jusqu'aux genoux du blond pour que sa bouche soit au niveau du pénis douloureusement tendu.

Alerté par une forte odeur de cacao, Harry vit sur son côté que Drago avait ramené le mug vers lui et il en accepta une lapée avant de faire glisser le sexe du blond dans sa bouche, lèvres serrées autour de lui pour ne pas perdre une goutte du liquide brun. La sensation de va-et-vient puis de succion provoqua quelques ratés dans les gestes du serpentard qui retira ses doigts de l'orifice de son bourreau. Le mug retourna sur la table de chevet pour ne pas risquer de finir éclaté par-terre et n'y tenant plus, Drago saisit à pleines mains les fesses de son brun pour le pousser vers le haut avec force, arrachant un glapissement surpris à Harry.

La surprise ne dura pas et le brun suivit le mouvement, prenant appui su le torse de son amant et le laissant le positionner au-dessus de lui. Drago agrippa la hanche de Harry d'une main et de l'autre, ile dirigea son gland jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en contact avec l'entrée lubrifiée. Harry laissa sortir un long souffle avant d'amorcer la lente descente qui fit pénétrer Drago en lui. Pour faciliter les choses, il entreprit de faire des tout petit mouvement d'allée et venue en prenant chaque fois un peu plus de la longueur de son serpentard en lui.

Finalement, Drago se retrouva entièrement enfoui dans le corps accueillant de Harry et les deux sorciers se figèrent, appréciant la sensation de se retrouver de nouveau uni après cette séparation agonisante. Ils sentaient leurs corps si chauds et leurs souffle tellement brûlant qu'ils n'auraient pas été étonnés de voir de la vapeur sortir de leur bouche à chaque respiration.

Harry en aurait presque pleuré tant il était soulagé d'être lié ainsi à son petit-ami. Mais à la place, il préféra sourire avec une infinie douceur et placer les mains sur les épaules du blond pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un bécot sur ses lèvres.

Tous deux entamèrent ensuite d'un accord muet la danse millénaire des amoureux. Halètements et gémissements se multiplièrent, noyés dans les supplications et les ronronnements pour finir par des cris de jouissance à chaque coup de buttoir où Drago venait frapper le point de plaisir de Harry.

Leurs corps ne purent bientôt pu supporter la pression et les deux sorciers se tendirent l'un contre l'autre et répandirent leur semence au même instant, criant le prénom de leur moitié comme ils aimaient tant le faire lors de leurs unions.

Drago s'affala ensuite sur les oreillers, faisant tomber Harry avec lui. Le temps que les deux jeunes hommes reprenaient leur souffle, leurs mains continuèrent à caresser avec tendresse la peau couverte de chair de poule et de sueur. Harry souriait de contentement et une vague de léthargie le saisit, le faisant bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Drago ricana doucement.

- Je ne pense pas que Pomfresh approuverait tant d'exercice physique en pleine convalescence, commenta-t-il avec humour.

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, répondit Harry d'une voix lourde de fatigue.

Le blond ricana de nouveau mais manœuvra tout de même pour installer son amant plus confortablement. Harry grogna de mécontentement mais il était trop épuisé pour protester davantage et il se laissa faire. Drago les nettoya et les rhabilla d'un mouvement de baguette avant de replacer Harry sous les couettes , la tête posé contre son torse et le reste de son corps à moitié sur lui. Le brun enserra le torse de son vis-à-vis d'un bras ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celle de l'autre jeune homme.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je parte, dit Drago en passant les doigts dans la masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffée.

- Plus jamais, marmonna Harry. J'ai froid quand j'suis pas dans tes bras, dit-il d'une voix éteinte témoignant du sommeil qui commençait à l'envahir.

En entendant ces mots, Drago serra ses bras autour du corps de son petit-ami. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous deux profondément endormis.

_oOo_

Le matin du 25 Décembre, les rayons du soleil filtrèrent timidement à travers les rideaux blancs de l'infirmerie, révélant les deux élèves blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'unique lit de la pièce. Des paupières papillonnèrent, dévoilant deux yeux gris encore embrumés de sommeil.

Drago jeta silencieusement le sort de _Tempus _et soupira en voyant qu'il était presque 8h. Il allait bientôt devoir filer pour éviter de se faire coincer par Pomfresh. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent vers la personne lovée contre lui, il répugna à esquisser le moindre mouvement, voulant se complaire encore dans cette étreinte.

Malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait encore son corps, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son amant dans la réalité. Une minute après avoir ouvert les yeux, il lâcha un petit gémissement de détresse avant de se plaquer contre le blond à lui en faire mal.

- Hey l'endormi, murmura Drago en faisant des cercles de la main dans le dos de Harry pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je ne suis pas encore parti.

- Mais tu vas devoir t'en aller, marmonna plaintivement le brun.

- Peut-être mais je ne serai pas loin cette fois. Dumbledore a laissé toutes mes affaires dans la chambre de préfet-en-chef. Et puis tout le monde sera bien trop pris entre Noël et la réception de ce soir pour prêter attention à moi.

Harry grogna à l'évocation des évènements de la journée.

- J'suis obligé d'y aller ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

- C'est toi l'invité d'honneur mon chou, tu n'as pas tellement le choix, dit Drago avec un rire dans la voix en avisant la moue contrariée de son amant.

- Pomfresh m'a fait parvenir l'invitation il y a trois jours... le carton disait que je devais venir accompagné, dit Harry avec une grimace.

- Evidemment, notre cher ministre veut que le héros du monde sorcier arrive à son bal avec une belle greluche au bras pour faire bien dans les journaux, commenta sarcastiquement Drago. C'est un coup politique classique et je te parie même qu'il avait toute une liste de candidates potentielles à te proposer.

- Pomfresh l'a brûlée parce qu'elle disait que les contrariétés ce n'était pas bon pour mon rétablissement, marmonna Harry.

Drago en rit plus franchement, amusé par les simagrées de son petit-ami. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête et soupira.

- Tu viendrais avec moi ? Dit soudainement une petite voix timide.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Drago. Il n'y aurait que toi et moi je dirais oui tout de suite mais là ça va être clairons et trompettes avec toute la smala officielle en grand apparat. Nos proches ne savent encore rien et je ne te raconte pas le scandale que notre arrivée provoquerait.

- Je sais bien, dit Harry déçu. Mais je voulais quand même te le demander pour le principe. J'avais déjà décidé d'y aller seul de toute façon.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je ne serai pas loin. Severus m'a invité à venir avec lui – en tout bien tout honneur cela va sans dire – parce qu'il savait que je ne recevrais pas d'invitation.

- Abruti de ministère débile, grogna Harry.

- Je suis un Malfoy, dit nonchalamment Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Non, tu es _mon _Malfoy, dit Harry avant d'embrasser furieusement son petit-ami.

- Et tu es mon Potter, répliqua Drago. Mais maintenant faut vraiment que je m'eclipse parce que l'infirmière pourrait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. On ne se reverra probablement que ce soir... ça va aller ?

- Je ferai en sorte que ça aille. Ce n'est définitivement pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier Noël ensemble et je crois qu'il faudra qu'on se rattrape l'année prochaine parce que je sens que ce soir ça va être l'enfer.

- À n'en pas douter ! Sois sage en attendant, dit Drago avec un petit bécot avant de glisser hors du lit.

Il fit quelque pas puis revint vite en arrière, donna un baiser plus ardent à son amant et lui murmura :

- J'allais presque oublier de te souhaiter comme il se doit un joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël Drago, répondit Harry.

- On s'échangera nos cadeaux après ce bal de l'horreur, plaisanta doucement le blond.

- J'ai hâte, dit Harry dans un sourire.

Après un autre baiser, le serpentard quitta à contre-cœur les lieux sur la pointe des pieds.

Harry le regarda partir et se ré-enfouit sous les couvertures. Ça ne faisait même pas une minute et déjà, il avait froid.

_oOo_

C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il détestait, constata sombrement Harry. Pompeux, rigide et coincé, pas du tout dans l'esprit du Noël Poudlarien traditionnel. Il y avait des robes de haute couture partout, des bijoux hors de prix, des sourires hypocrites et des poignées de mains à tout va. Et lui il se faisait ballotter d'un vieux coincé à l'autre, se faisant congratuler pour sa magnifique victoire par tous ces planqués. Rien qu'une bande d'autruches qui avaient gardé la tête dans le sable tout le temps de la guerre et qui maintenant se pavanaient comme des rois.

Alors qu'il était au milieu des ronds de cuir, Harry jetait des regards de détresse à ses amis et camarades de classe qui se retrouvaient relégués dans un coin de la grande pièce. Tous ces élèves et quelques diplômés qui avaient répondus à l'appel de Harry et de Dumbledore et qui n'avaient pas une seconde hésité à se jeter dans la bataille pour défendre leur monde. Mais ce soir ils ne comptaient pas. Ces vieux imbéciles ne juraient que par le Sauveur, Le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu. Comme s'il avait mené et remporté seul cette guerre.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas cet étalement d'hypocrisie et il avait besoin de la chaleur de ses proches. Mais Scrimgeour avait pris les rênes de la soirée et lui était trop fatigué pour protester. D'ailleurs, il ne disait rien. On lui posait des questions mais il s'esquivait et en lui, la colère, la pression et l'épuisement montaient.

Scrimgeour l'avait traîné une nouvelle fois vers un groupe de bourgeois sirupeux qui avaient auprès d'eux une jeune femme – probablement la fille de l'un d'eux – qui faisait, certes, une bien belle potiche mais qui ne semblait pas servir à grand chose d'autre. On l'a lui présenta et son prénom se perdit avec les 20 précédents dont il ne se rappellerait jamais et pour être honnête, dont il se foutait totalement.

Puis au milieu de la conversation un léger pop se fit entendre. Sursautant, Harry tourna la tête pour voir une elfe qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Sappy ? S'étonna Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison fabrique ici, s'indigna le ministre.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et accorda toute son attention à la petite créature qui lui tendait un plateau sur lequel était déposé un simple mug. Harry reconnut immédiatement le doux fumet exsudé par le liquide brun et un sourire sincère (le premier de la soirée) étira ses lèvres. Depuis le début du bal il avait cherché son blond mais n'avait pas pu le trouver et il avait craint qu'il ait finalement été refoulé à l'entrée. Mais ce mug était bien la preuve que son amant n'était pas loin et qu'il pensait à lui et à son bien-être.

Ignorant les questions et protestations du groupe d'officiels à côté de lui, Harry prit le mug et enroula ses mains autour, puisant dans la chaleur dégagée et respirant le parfum de chocolat, les yeux fermés par le plaisir.

- Merci Sappy, murmura-t-il.

L'elfe sourit, s'inclina et disparut. Harry resta seul avec son chocolat chaud, ignorant du monde autour de lui. Il but lentement la recette royale de son amant et laissa ce goût merveilleux envahir son corps, effaçant à chaque gorgée un peu plus de ces mauvais sentiments qui lui pesaient. Il ouvrit les paupières lorsque disparut la dernière goutte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit une inscription au fond du mug. Dans une écriture élégante qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, il y avait une phrase.

_Le moment est propice pour que je ne veuille plus jamais que tu aies froid._

Il releva vivement la tête, cherchant avec frénésie l'auteur de cette phrase qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Et il le vit enfin, après deux heures de solitudes, de frissons désagréables et de cris déchirants poussés par son âme, le calme et la paix s'installèrent dans tout son être. Il était plus magnifique que jamais. Son corps élancé paré d'une robe bleu nuit brodées d'or et d'argent, ses cheveux blonds artistiquement coiffés, son apparence clamant haut et fort sa stature et son assurance. Le pilier de son existence et son sauveur qui allait l'arracher à cette soirée infâme.

Harry fit disparaître le mug d'une pensée et marcha droit vers son serpentard, fermant sa conscience à tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Drago fit de même et avança d'une démarche fière vers son amant. Harry se sentait comme Moïse ouvrant en deux la mer rouge, fendant la foule qui se décala largement pour le laisser passer, les chuchotements surpris et les questions résonnant dans toute la seule.

Quand les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ils se mirèrent en silence, leurs yeux exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

- Tu es en retard, dit Harry d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

- Non, j'arrive juste à temps, contra Drago.

- Tu te prends pour mon chevalier en armure ? Dit Harry avec affection.

- J'ai le meilleur des modèles pour les entrées héroïques fracassantes, répondit Drago, sourire en coin.

- Tu disais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée...

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Sur quoi, Drago mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite boîte blanche. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant cette boîte et l'apparente nervosité du blond. Ce dernier lui présenta l'écrin et dans le silence de mort qui s'était abattu sur la grande salle, sa voix douce s'éleva comme s'il s'était jeté un _sonorus._

- Les dix derniers mois ont été les plus magnifiques de ma vie parce que j'ai eu la chance immense de t'avoir à mes côtés. Nous nous sommes découverts par nos corps avant de comprendre que nous avions bien plus à partager en liant nos âmes. Nous nous sommes longtemps battus pour réaliser que nous étions plus fort à deux et aujourd'hui, je t'offre ma force, mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps, qu'ils deviennent tiens à jamais, déclara solennellement Drago.

Puis il ouvrit la boîte pour montrer son contenu à Harry qui eut un sourire éblouissant avant de poursuivre.

- Harry James Potter, acceptez-vous de m'épouser ?

La question déclencha presque une émeute dans la salle mais personne n'osa interrompre le couple. Harry regarda son amant avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait et répondit :

- Drago Lucius Malfoy, je sais que nulle par ailleurs sur Terre je ne pourrai trouver quelqu'un qui me correspond aussi parfaitement que toi. Car tu es mon plus féroce adversaire autant que mon amant le plus dévoué. Tu es tant ma force que ma faiblesse et je suis ton soutien dans la vie. Tu m'as dit ce matin qu'il ne restait plus que la mort pour ne séparer alors pour que cela ne se produise jamais, je te dis "oui" pour qu'à jamais nous soyons unis, dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres.

Drago sourit et prit avec délicatesse l'anneau placé dans l'écrin. Les sourcils se haussèrent en voyant avec quoi le blond avait fait sa demande.

Il n'y avait ni or, ni argent, ni pierres précieuses. Car tout ça ce n'était pas eux. L'anneau était fait d'un mélange de chocolat noir et de chocolat blanc, sculptés délicatement en un lion majestueux formant un demi-cercle et un serpent courbés constituant l'autre demi-cercle. Cette pièce d'art chocolatée était bien trop large pour s'adapter aux doigts fins de Harry et l'étonnement des spectateurs s'intensifia lorsque le serpentard porta l'anneau à sa bouche pour le coincer entre ses lèvres.

Harry s'avança, prenant les mains de Drago et avec une infinie douceur, il passa sa langue dans l'anneau et progressa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de son amant. Les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent ensuite avec passion, jusqu'à ce que le l'anneau de chocolat ait totalement fondu, gravant leurs vœux dans l'échange de saveur qui avait illustré leur couple depuis le tout premier moment.

Longtemps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repoussant à plus tard les retombées d'un tel coup d'éclat. La tête dans le cou de Drago, Harry ouvrit tout de même un œil pour regarder du côté de sa famille et de ses amis. Hermione, Ginny, Luna et la plupart des membres de l'AD riaient et applaudissaient. Mrs Weasley et Hagrid souriaient et pleuraient en même temps. Mr Weasley, Remus, Tonks et Dumbledore le regardaient avec fierté et Ron... donnait l'impression de s'être pris une enclume sur la tête. Mais au bout d'une minute, il haussa les épaules et sourit, attirant Hermione contre lui pour l'embrasser et tous deux le regardèrent ensuite avec les yeux brillants de bonheur.

De son côté, Drago regardait Severus qui grimaçait de dégoût mais dont les véritables pensées étaient trahies par la légère courbure de ses lèvres que seul un œil avisé et connaisseur pouvait assimiler à un sourire.

Alors au Diable le reste du monde, les personnes qui comptaient vraiment les acceptaient. Demain, ils feraient la une de la Gazette du sorcier et la nouvelle de leur engagement se répandrait en Grande-Bretagne comme une traînée de poudre. Beaucoup refuseraient d'y croire.

Après tout, un Malfoy qui demande un Potter en mariage, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ?

Ils finiraient par le croire pourtant, car si on dit que l'amour est le plus grand des pouvoirs, ce n'est encore rien comparé à ce qu'est capable d'accomplir un peu de chocolat.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Harry juste au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Drago en un souffle.

Dix mois pour le sentir, une seconde pour le dire, une éternité pour le vivre. Avec ces mots, ces bras et leur chocolat, plus jamais ils n'auraient froid.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Voilà, Le "FIN" final est tombé ! A vos claviers pour me donner vos avis !

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !


End file.
